


That Screams Emergency Not Date (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Needs To Learn How To Text, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Derek, M/M, Misunderstandings, Snarky Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Cuando Stiles recibe un mensaje de texto de Derek diciéndole que vaya a su casa ya, Stiles asume que hay una emergencia. Lo que no espera es llegar a la casa de Derek y descubrir que se supone que van a tener una cita.





	That Screams Emergency Not Date (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Screams Emergency Not Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097176) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



Cuando Stiles recibe el mensaje de Derek, ni siquiera piensa antes de ponerse los zapatos, agarrar las llaves y salir corriendo por la puerta. Pase lo que pase, Derek está en problemas y como el infierno, Stiles no dudará antes de ayudarle. A Stiles no se le ocurre que Derek le había enviado un mensaje de texto en lugar de llamarle, lo que significa que sea lo que sea no era tan urgente. Está demasiado preocupado por lo que podría estar mal mientras conduce a la casa de Derek. Debido a que Derek vive en una casa ahora, no hay más lofts ni estaciones de metro escalofriantes. El hombre estaba mejorando. Lo que hace que Stiles se enfade aún más por lo que sea que esté pasando. Derek no necesita que algo grande y malo entre y arruine su mejora.

Nada parece fuera de lugar cuando Stiles llega a la casa. De hecho, los únicos coches aparcados fuera son los de Derek. Tal vez aún no había querido involucrar al resto de la manada. Stiles se acerca a la casa, su corazón sigue acelerado como cuando recibió el mensaje de Derek.

Lo que Stiles no espera es que Derek abra la puerta con una sonrisa complacida y el Henley morado favorito de Sties con las mangas enrolladas. "Stiles. Me alegro que pudieras venir ".

Stiles levanta una ceja mientras camina hacia la casa, mirando a su alrededor en busca de cualquier señal de peligro. Tal vez Derek estaba actuando como si las cosas fueran normales porque alguien más estaba en la casa. Cuando no ve ni oye nada, se vuelve para mirar a Derek. "¿Así que, cuál es el plan? ¿Necesito un arma o algo así?"

"... Estaba pensando en cenar y en una película. Pero ahora estoy más interesado en saber qué tipo de primeras citas has tenido ".

Stiles se queda boquiabierto por un momento antes de que empiece a reírse. "Derek, que gracioso. Ahora realmente, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Hay alguna criatura atacando de nuevo Beacon Hills?"

"Nada está pasando Stiles", le dice Derek, frunciendo el ceño. Stiles odiaba que frunciera el ceño. "Estaba ... pensé que estábamos en la misma página".

"Espera ... ¿se suponía que esto era una cita?"

Derek asiente. "Pensaba que sí. Por eso te envié un mensaje de texto."

"¡Tu texto no implicaba una cita!" Dice Stiles, levantando la voz. Realmente está empezando a sentirse como un idiota ahora. Saca su teléfono y le muestra a Derek la pantalla, sin importarle que Derek fue el que lo envió. "Enviaste '¡Mi casa AHORA!' Eso grita emergencia, no cita".

Stiles se maravilla mientras observa que la cara de Derek se calienta. "Puedo ver cómo podría malinterpretarse ahora". Derek le dice: "Solo pensé ... pero si prefieres no ir a una cita, lo entiendo. Podemos fingir que esto no ha pasado ".

"Whoa ralentiza chico grande", dice Stiles, acercándose a Derek con una sonrisa en su cara, "Nunca dije que no estaba interesado en ir a una cita".

Derek le mira a los ojos, con la cara esperanzada. "¿De Verdad?"

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, pero su sonrisa se suaviza en algo más cariñoso, "En serio. Me has gustado desde hace tiempo Derek. Sería una locura decir que no a una cita contigo ahora. Solo tenemos que trabajar en la forma en que expresas tus mensajes de texto ".

"Puedo trabajar con eso."

"¿Ahora no dijiste algo sobre una cena y una película?" Stiles pregunta, pasando sus dedos por los de Derek.

Derek asiente, mirando sus manos unidas con una sonrisa antes de volver a mirar a los ojos de Stiles. "Estaba pensando en el restaurante que te gusta, el que tiene las patatas fritas rizadas".

"¿Y la película?" Stiles pregunta mientras se dirigen hacia la puerta.

Derek se encoge de hombros, agarrando su cartera y sus llaves de la mesa junto a la puerta. "Pensé que podrías elegirla".

"Patatas fritas rizadas y me dejas elegir la película. Ciertamente conoces el camino a mi corazón, Derek Hale."

"Eso espero", le dice Derek con una risa, "pero espero que haya más que eso".

"Soy un hombre sencillo con gustos simples", Stiles se encoge de hombros, girándose para mirar a Derek con un destello en los ojos. Derek no está del todo seguro de que le guste, "Pero si realmente quieres que la noche sea perfecta, podrías dejarme conducir el camaro ".

"De ninguna manera", le dice Derek, riéndose cuando Stiles comienza a hacer pucheros, "Al menos no esta noche".

"¿No esta noche?" Stiles pregunta mientras se sube al coche y se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad, "¿eso significa que hay una posibilidad?"

Derek le lanza una sonrisa mientras arranca el coche, "Vamos a ver cómo va esta noche primero".

Stiles asiente, pero no dice nada, espera hasta que Derek se haya retirado del camino de acceso y haya comenzado a bajar la carretera antes de hablar. "Sexo para conducir el camaro. Lo tengo."

Derek comienza a toser y tiene que pisar los frenos, por suerte todavía están en la reserva para que no haya coches en la carretera. Casi espera mirar a Stiles y ver a Stiles intentando hacer una mirada inocente. En su lugar, Stiles luce una sonrisa mientras mira a Derek de frente. "Stiles. No puedes simplemente decir cosas así mientras conduzco ".

"¿Oh? ¿Estás diciendo que algo así no está en la mesa? "

"No tienes que ofrecer sexo para conducir el coche, Stiles".

Stiles sonríe, "¿Qué tengo que hacer entonces?"

Derek le mira, pensando en una forma de controlar la situación. Cuando lo hace una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro. "Comportarte bien".

Stiles se encuentra con su mirada por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros, girándose hasta que está mirando al frente. "Me comportare bien si tú también lo haces".

Es un desafío. Derek sabe que lo es. Pero no reacciona. Simplemente vuelve a poner el coche en marcha y continúa hacia el restaurante. Pedirle una cita a Stiles ciertamente nunca iba a ser aburrido, pero estaba esperando cada minuto.


End file.
